Zarra Dendar
Introduction: Zarra Dendar is a female Drow from a remote village near the mountains of the Drow Agricultural Belt. She met the Glitterbeard Pirates during their time in Tradora, and officially joined the crew after encountering Captain Sevali at a party Lombardi was holding and telling him, very drunkenly, that she was 'bloody cool.' She doesn't remember much of this exchange. A couple days after officially joining the crew, and after passing a test for the job, Zarra became the ship's new Striker. She also started dating Fang Ryder sometime later. Zarra knows how to speak Common, Elvish, Undercommon, and Goblin. After joining the crew, she learned Sylvan from Fang sometime after the battle with Vier. Backstory: Not much is known about Zarra's past, only that she had been travelling around the continent for thirty-two years. However, a conversation with Scrimmble Scrammble revealed that Zarra originally left her home in search for someone, and she hopes that by traveling with the ship, she may find more clues as to their whereabouts. Further conversations with Vega and Fang, as well as a conversation with Imrea in Zarra's subconscious, revealed that Zarra was looking for her missing sister named Miz'ri, who thirty-two years prior killed their brother Pharius Dendar, and two other guards, then left their village for some unknown reason. Appearance: Zarra stands at 5'5 and is fairly fit for someone that's been travelling for thirty-two years in the wilds. She has white hair that reaches just past her shoulders, obsidian-hued skin, and red eyes ( common traits for a Drow.) The outfit she is commonly seen wearing, as well as the outfit she had when meeting the crew of the Star-Crossed Lover is a brown pair of boots, black pants, a long-sleeved grey shirt with an open-front vest over it, a set of leather armor, and a hooded, dark-blue cloak. Along her arms, legs, and torso are many cuts and scars from various past skirmishes and accidents. If asked, and if she trusts you enough, she may spin a tale of how she earned a scar or two. Personality: Zarra is usually quiet, preferring to observe and listen rather than be the center of attention. When she does talk, her voice is a bit quiet so as not to be overbearing, and she has a tendency to apologize if she feels something she's said was out-of-line ( even when it isn't.) When embarrassed or flustered, Zarra will stutter and try to deflect any compliments thrown her way. If she has her cloak, she also has a tendency to hide her face with the hood of it. All of this disappears when she is drunk, however...much to her embarrassment. She doesn't appear to have a lot of self-confidence, as seen in a few of her conversations with the crew where she would, for example, deny her skills at archery are that great or that she isn't very pretty. However, after a talk with Vega, she is trying to get used to compliments towards her and not try to deflect them. She also has shown signs of self-loathing, especially so after her experience at Raven's Curiosities and Jack Ell's Amusements. Zarra is also kind to the people she meets, is willing to lend a helping hand to those that need it, is curious about new things she comes across ( especially if magic is involved), and has a mischievous side as shown by her efforts in Team Chaos during the fight against Vier. Mind Palace: Zarra's Mind Palace is a manifestation of her old village combined with a port where the Lover's Revenge is docked. After a frightening encounter at Raven's Curiosities and Jack Ell's Amusements, Zarra found herself in the Mind Palace, which at first appeared as a black void. After talking with Imrea and sorting through her feelings, Zarra's Mind Palace became a corrupted version of her own village and a corrupt version of the Lover's Revenge. The ground was cracked, the skies were red, the ocean that the dilapidated Lover's Revenge was docked in was an inky black, and everything was covered in fog. While the Lover's Revenge was restored after Zarra managed to recover mentally, a second visit revealed that everything else in her Mind Palace was still corrupted and 'broken.' During her second visit to her Mind Palace, Zarra visited her mind's version of her childhood home and found that everything was dusty and dilapidated. After exploring, Zarra came across her mother's garden that sprouted back to life after Zarra witnessed a memory of her and her mother. Said memory was of her mother telling a younger Zarra that the garden was a safe place for her to return to whenever she desired. After that, Zarra went to try to clean up her memory of her home, not noticing a pair of red eyes watching her from the fog. Memories: * Harvest Festival * Zarra and her mother in the garden Other Stories starring Zarra: * Scars and Surprises